Thundercats: Hall of Omens - Episode 2 Black Tower of Traps
by HallofOmens
Summary: After beginning his journey to find the Star of Thundera, Buddha comes across a Torr, a Thunderian in need of help. Torr got himself caught in a trap outside one of Baron Karnor's Black Towers of Traps. Buddha and Torr soon find out, Torr's son, Mateus is trapped inside the Black Tower!


Scene 1

There is no time to sit and mourn the recent happenings that took place in Thundera. The once great Kingdom is now rubble. Cat's Lair, the once impenetrable fortress of the Thundercats is now crumbled stone. He once highly respected Temple of the Clerics, lays in ruin. The oldest of all Thunderian architecture and most revered structure in all of Thundera, the Hall of Omens, was shaking to its very foundation. Much of the once impressive structure no longer stands. It too, fell in the Lizards attack of Thundera and to the power of Mumm-ra.

It has been days since the attacks and not one Thunderian has returned to the city. Thunderians that survived the barrage of carnage are now scattered through out Third Earth, lost. Many separated from their families in the chaos, and now searching for them in the strange lands of Third Earth, which they have never seen. Many of these Thunderians are scared and confused, not knowing what to do. Their King, King Claudus was killed by the Ever-Living force of Evil, Mumm-Ra. His successor, a child in the eyes of many, Lion-O, left the city after its fall. But Thunderians don't know this. For all they know they are the last of their kind. Buddha was the only one to see the now Lord Lion-O departing the city with his brother Tygra, and a female Thunderian.

Believing, that Lion-O abandoned Thundera, Buddha has taken it upon himself to restore the Hall of Omens to its former glory. It once stood as the heart of ancient Thunderian life, when the Thundercats first crashed on this planet and settled. The Hall of Omens stood for Truth, Loyalty,Honor, Justice, and above all HOPE. It stood as a symbol for good and promise of a new day. This is what Buddha wants to restore to Thundera and the Hall of Omens. This is his mission.

It will not be an easy task. The Kingdom of Thundera was not built in a day, nor will it be rebuilt in a day. Buddha knows he is going to need all the help he can get. This is why he has taken to the Jungle Cat and focused his efforts on locating the fabled "Star of Thundera". The Star of Thundera, is an ancient Thunderian artifact that is a source of magic and great power. It's origins go back before the time of Third Earth, before the Thundercats left their home world. Thunderian legend dictates that the Star of Thundera was forged from molten materials that came directly from the Sun of the planet of Thundera. It is believed that the Star of Thundera is the most powerful Thunderian artifact to ever exist and can even counteract the effects of Death.

Unfortunately, the Star of Thundera has not been seen in hundreds if not thousands of years. Written records were not kept that far back and placing the Star of Thundera's exact disappearance is impossible. Some believe the item never existed and was just a story for cubs, of the great power of Thundera. But a few days ago many believed the existence of Mumm-ra was only a myth and now look at what has happened since then. If the Star of Thundera is only a myth, then so be it. But Buddha knows he has to at least try to find locate it and he believes if it does exist, there is only one place it could be. And there is only one on Third Earth that could have it, and if this cat exists, he will be in possession of the Star of Thundera and the magic and power the Star possesses and they will not be willing to hand it over just like that.

Nothing about this task will be easy and it may be a dead end, but Buddha is prepared to do what needs to be done to find the Star of Thundera and return it to the Hall of Omens, where it belongs, and be one step closer to restoring the Hall of Omens. This is why Buddha is driving, intently focused on what lies ahead of him.

Scene 2

As he looks out of the window of the Jungle Cat, Buddha recognizes the landscape. He has been in these parts before. It was a long time ago, when times were different and Buddha himself was a different cat. From the corner of his eye, Buddha is able to see a figure moving. The figure seem to be in the air, hovering. Buddha turned the wheel of the Jungle Cat and continued closer to the figure. As he got closer, he could see the figure was a male cat and this male cat was hanging upside from a tree. He had a rope wrapped around his leg and he was stranded dangling in the air.

The noise of the Jungle Cat alerted the upside cat and he began frantically waving his arms and calling for help. Buddha cautiously pulled the Jungle Cat close to the area and jumped out.

"Help! Help! Please get me down from here!" the cat called as Buddha walked closer to the trapped cat.

"You have to help me! I've been caught in this trap for hours, I'm lost and I cannot find my family! Quick, you need to get me down from here" the cat pleaded.

"Ok, Ok, settle down, hang in there" Buddha replied.

"How did you get yourself in this little mishap, you got a name", Buddha asked standing before the hanging cat clearly not moving until he answered his questions.

"My name is Torr, I was getting my family out of Thundera during the attack and we were separated. I haven't seen them in days. I was searching for them when this happened. Please let me down". Torr replied.

"Torr?" Buddha said as if the name triggered a memory.

"Alright Torr, don't move. I'll get you down. This might hurt a bit", Buddha said as he jumped and removed his sectional staff from his back, swinging it towards the rope that was wrapped around Torr's ankle and the tree. Torr fall to the ground, landing hard but he was not injured.

Rubbing his head, Torr said , "Thanks, I think."

"Hey, your down aren't ya?"Buddha replied.

"These parts aren't the greatest to be walking around in my friend. You are going to want to find your family and get far from here." Buddha told Torr.

"I know" Torr replied. "While I was hanging there, I was robbed. I didn't have much but they took the few possessions I did have." Torr told Buddha.

"What did they get from you? Buddha asked.

"I was carrying my sons gold necklace and some coins. It wasn't much but that necklace was the only thing I have left that belonged to my son. If I never see him again..."

"Don't worry, I'll gold it back for you. Let me guess, the necklace was gold?" Buddha interrupted and asked.

"Yes, how did you know", Torr replied.

"Lucky guess" Buddha replied as he began looking around the landscape.

As Buddha searched the land he saw a clearing that he remembered. These was something strange about this clearing. It was a huge area in which nothing was growing in, completely surrounded by trees and forest. Something was not right about this clearing.

"Torr, follow me and stay close", Buddha instructed.

"Okay but why are we going to that open field. I can see right to the other side, there is no one there. There is no reason to be sneaking around. The robbers have not been around in hours. They are gone" Torr replied.

"Things aren't always as they seem" Buddha replied and he stepped forward and to Torr's surprise the large open area was not a large open area anymore.

They now stood at the door of a giant Black Tower, which seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Scene 3.

"What? How? Where? " Torr asked puzzled by what has just occurred. "How does a tower JUST appear" Torr asked.

"This is one of the Black Towers of Karnor. Thieves known as the Mwizi use these towers to store the treasure they steal in honor of the Robber Karnor." Buddha replied.

"But how did it just appear" Torr asked still perplexed about the tower.

"It didn't just appear, it was here the whole time. You just couldn't see it." Buddha answered.

"The Black Towers of Karnor are all built in particular places on Third Earth. Each was built directly behind a natural energy vortex that omits from the planet. This vortex causes an illusion to the eye. It makes it seem to be invisible. Until you get up close. That's when you can see it with your own eyes." Buddha answered.

"Karnor terrorized Third Earth years ago, robbing and taking what he wanted for decades. He was never stopped. He was worshipped, by many, for his skills. Thieves all around Third Earth idolized him. The Mwizi believe that Karnor one day would come back, because his ultimate goal was the cheat death itself", Buddha explained.

"The Mwizi continue on with Karnor's thievery believing that upon his return he will share his great power with the best of his followers. Not only his power but also the wealth he had accumulated over the years as well as the wealth and treasures the Mwizi has collected." They will do anything to get what they want because each wants to be the best in the eyes of Karnor" Buddha explained as he inspected the doorway that stood before them.

"Your sons necklace is in here". Buddha told Torr.

To the surprise of both Buddha and Torr, they heard a voice call from the top of the Black Tower.

"Father!" Father! Help me, Father", the voice called from above.

Torr's eyes widened and he began to panic when he heard the voice. He grew frantic immediately.

"Mateus! I am here Mateus! Torr yelled. He then ran to the door looking for a way to open the structure.

"That's my son! We must get him out of there!" Torr said.

Buddha tried to stop Torr from reaching the door but it was too late. Torr began pounding his fists against the rusted shut door and immediately the ground beneath them opened and the plummeted to the darkness below.

The two crashed into the stone floor and looked up from where they had fallen but the opening from which they fell was already closed. They had landed in an underground chamber.

"Okay, don't touch ANYTHING!" Buddha exclaimed. "The original Black Tower of Karnor was created to keep the treasures he collected safe. These is not the original Tower but the Mwizi built these Black Towers to lessen the chance of Karnor's treasure to ever be found. As well as to stop any thieves that may think they are good enough to make it through the tower and reach the treasure room. Each Tower is equipped with traps to stop any unwelcome visitors. Stop them permanently. The Mwizi also use these Towers to store there stolen wealth until it is collected and taken to the Black Tower of Karnor." Buddha explained.

"This place is booby trapped from top to bottom. We have to be careful and YOU have to touch NOTHING." Buddha said to Torr.

"Okay, just get me to my son", Torr answered. He then ran took off and ran towards a staircase that the only light in the room was coming from.

"This way!" Torr ordered as he placed his foot on the first step. The step then crumbled below him and Torr began to fall. Buddha quickly grabbed Torr holding him up and bringing him back over steady land. The two then looked down at the collapsed step and saw that below was a pit with spikes sticking outward.

"Well go ahead, I'm right behind you" Buddha said with a cocky look on his face.

"By all means, you go first" Torr replied with his voice trembling with fear knowing that he almost met his demise over his foolishness.

Buddha then took the lead and cautiously moved up the stair well. Slowly the two made there way up the staircase. Torr followed the exact footsteps of Buddha to ensure he would not fall into any more traps.

"We are almost there" Buddha said turning his head to look at Torr.

Almost immediately after finishing the sentence spears shot out of the wall knocking Buddha back and causing him to bump into Torr and knocking him back a step.

"Are you okay", Buddha asked.

"Yea, I'm okay, but I'm stuck" Torr replied.

"This step is sticky, I can't get my leg off it. It keeps pulling me back. I'm stuck" Torr said.

"I have an idea, but your not going to like it" Buddha told Torr.

"Alright, just get me out off this thing" Torr said.

Buddha looked around and reached behind him pulling out his sectional staff. He then took the clawed ends and shoved them into the ceiling above their heads. Buddha then jumped reaching the middle section of the staff and propelled himself towards Torr, kicking him in the chest and knocking him off the step and back down onto the ground.

"Told you, you wouldn't like it" Buddha said.

"How are we going to get out of here" Torr asked.

"I'm done playing around. Grab onto my back and hold on" Buddha said.

Torr grabbed Buddha's back and Buddha ran towards the steps with sectional staff in hand. He then jumped pushing himself against the walls to by pass the steps.

The traps that were laid out on the steps started firing. Darts shot from the wall narrowly missing the both of them. The spears shot from side to side and Buddha used them as steps to thrust himself higher up the staircase. They approached the top of the steps and Buddha jumped straight up jamming his staff into the ceiling and using the middle section of the sectional staff to gain momentum and push the both of them out of the staircase.

Upon landing on the new level of the Tower, Buddha and Torr could hear a strange noise. Buddha without hesitation grabbed Torr, rolled and pushed him out the window on the level of the tower. Seconds after a metal gate slammed down in the exact spot Torr was standing.

Torr fell from the Black Tower and to the ground below. To his surprise he did not land on the ground. He landed in the Jungle Cat, without harm.

Buddha appeared at the window which was now covered by the gate and yelled to Torr, "Stay in there, and I promise you both you and your son will be safe."

Torr had no choice in the matter, the doors to the Jungle locked, locking him in there. He looked to the window from where he just fell only to see Buddha turning and disappearing into the darkness of the Tower.

Scene 4

Buddha continued on to the only path that was accessible and he didn't like is only option.

"Sure is getting warm", Buddha thought to himself as he opened the only door in the room.

He caught himself from falling forward after opening the door. The walkway before him was narrow and surrounded by flames coming from below. His sense of urgency grew when he turned his head to see one of the stone statues moving forward blocking the path around the doorway. He had no choice but to go straight, and go straight quickly because the statue was growing closer to him with every second.

He walked out onto the narrow path and began inching his way across through the flames. As he inched he lost his balance and started to fall back. He quickly regained his balance but his stopping on the path caused an unexpected trap to launch. The flames grew higher and the heat coming from then grew immensely. The path itself started to melt away right before his very eyes.

Slow was no longer and option and Buddha ran down the path jumping off of it before it melted beneath him. He landed on what he thought was safe ground but then that ground began to shake and the floor in front of him opened. The floor itself moved to the other end of the hallway leaving a gaping hole. Pieces of the tower fell as the ground move and fell into the hole and Buddha watched them dissolve to nothing. The hole was filled with acid.

"Looks like I'm jumping", Buddha said to himself as he prepared himself for his leap.

With every bit of energy he had he thrusted himself forward. leaping over the acid filled hole. But mid-way through the jump he could see the ground where he was supposed to land moving further back. He wasn't going to land this jump. It was now too far.

He quickly grabbed his sectional staff and locked it into place and jammed it into the wall that was within his grasp. The staff penetrated the rock and prevented Buddha from falling into the acid but his problems were not over yet. The ceiling started to lower. Buddha quickly unlocked the end of his sectional staff and used the ends to climb the wall as fast as he could. He reached the ground before the ceiling was too low and saw that the doorway was closing.

Buddha had only seconds to decide his next action. He began to roll and hoped he would make it before the doorway was shut for good. He rolled to the other side of the doorway narrowly escaping being crushed. He was now in a small room, with one door in the other end.

"Help! I'm in here! Is someone out there?! Father! Help!" Mateus cried from the room on the other side of the door.

"It's alright, I'm here to help you" Buddha replied as he stepped closer to the door.

A voice then demanded, "ENTER" and the sound of the door becoming unlocked could be heard.

"That can't be promising" Buddha said to himself as he opened the door and walked into the room.

Scene 5

Buddha walked into the room, directly infront of him was a throne. In the throne sat a corpse in the garb of the Robber Karnor. Buddha could see Mateus high above the ground in a cage.

"Mateus, are you alright" Buddha asked the young Thunderian.

"Yes I am okay, did I hear my father earlier? I could have sworn I heard him calling to me", Mateus replied.

"Yes, you did. Torr is outside. He is safe and he is waiting for you. I promised I would bring you back to him and get you back safe." Buddha replied.

"How did you end up in here?" Buddha asked as he looked around the room to see how he could get Mateus down.

"I was lost in the woods and something grabbed me and flew me into this room and threw me into this cage." Mateus answered.

"Something grabbed you or someone?" Buddha asked.

"I'm not sure, it was dark and I couldn't see. But it was hard. It's skin was like stone. When it landed on the tower it was loud like a crashing sound." Mateus tried to describe the best he could.

A loud crashing noise then shook the tower. It came from the roof. Buddha looked towards the ceiling to see light coming through. Something was opening a door or panel on the roof.

"Mateus, don't make a sound. I'm going to get us out of here" Buddha told the frightened cub as he hid himself in the shadows of the room.

The door on the roof of the tower opened completely and a figure entered and lowered itself to the ground.

The figure stepped into the light and Buddha could now see it. It was a Gargoyle. Gargoyles decorated the Black Tower at the top. There were several through out the Tower. But these Gargoyles were not stone decorations; these Gargoyles were alive.

Buddha leaped from the shadows, striking the Gargoyle and destroying it. Unfortunately this attracted more. Gargoyles began pouring into the room from the door. Buddha jumped up fighting the Gargoyles as they entered and jumped from Gargoyle to Gargoyle making his way to the cage Mateus was locked in at the peak of the ceiling.

Buddha broke the lock and grabbed Mateus out of the cage and let gravity take him down. He held Mateus in his arms and flipped his body so his back would directly hit on of the Gargoyles and use it to break their fall. When he hit the floor Mateus ran away from Buddha and disappeared into the corner shadow of the room.

"Mateus. NO!" Buddha yelled as the young Thunderian ran off.

"You thought you could steal from me, the great Baron Karnor", a voice asked as the corpse that sat in the chair began to move and rise.

"You, the self-proclaimed, greatest thieve on Third Earth. You know nothing of greatness" the voice said.

Buddha looked at the now floating corpse with a look of confusion. Buddha put his head down and said "Good story, but we got to go".

Mateus appeared from the shadows holding a a gold necklace and Buddha grabbed him and used the Gargoyles once again to reach the top but this time he went out the door the Gargoyles were coming in. Buddha put Mateus down and said "Get to the other side of the roof, I will be right there". Mateus ran to the other side of the roof of the Black Tower, and now he became visible to his father Torr, who was still locked in the Jungle Cat.

After seeing his son, Torr tried unlocking the door of the Jungle Cat to come to his aid but could not unlock the doors.

Buddha battled stone Gargoyle after stone Gargoyle. But the more he fought the more flew in. He was becoming overwhelmed. There were just too many of them. Buddha made his way to Mateus and was going to fight till he could not fight anymore protecting the young cat.

Buddha went to strike the nearest Gargoyle and to his surprise it burst into pieces. As did all the Gargoyles that were attacking them. Buddha looked over the edge of the Tower and saw Torr, in the Jungle Cat controlling the energy cannon destroying their magical powered stone foes. With the help of Torr, Buddha was able to destroy the rest of the Gargoyles. Leaving him and Mateus on the roof of the Black Tower.

Torr then targeted the "Cat's claw" and fired it at the top of the Tower. The Claw wedged itself into the rock of the Black Tower. Buddha now had a way to get Mateus to the ground safely.

"Hold on tight, cub" Buddha said to Mateus as they started their decent down the chain and unlocked the door to the Jungle Cat, releasing Torr.

Scene 6

"Mateus! Mateus!" Torr shouted with joy as he saw his son for the first time in days.

"Father!" Mateus cried in excitement as he ran to Torr hugging him.

"I can not thank you enough" Torr said to Buddha after being reunited with his son he believed to be lost.

"No need to thank me friend. Just keep the boy safe. Do me this favor, when you see fellow Thunderians, let them know that hope is not lost. I am rebuilding the Hall of Omens. It is big enough to house all Thunderians that can get to it. There is a village not far from here. You will be able to get there before dark. With the damage we did to this Black Tower, you are not going to have to worry about Gargoyles or the Mwizi. You will be safe there. It is a Wolo village. The Wolo's are friends. They will help you." Buddha explained to Torr.

"I will come back to the village in a few days. There is something I need to take care of. After that is done, I will be returning to the Hall of Omens and you are welcome to join me." Buddha said.

"Thank you, but I can not. My family is still out there. They need me. And we need them. We have to find them. I need to know they are safe." Torr replied.

"I understand, but things have gotten worse. When I was in the Tower, Baron Karnor spoke to me. He has returned to Third Earth, and with everything that is going on this is the worst thing that could happen. Third Earth is not ready for the chaos he is prepared to reign down. Karnor terrorized Third Earth once before, and I won't let that happen again. Third Earth is about to become a much more dangerous place."

Buddha then shook the hand of Torr and turned to walk towards the Jungle Cat.

"Torr, I almost forgot. I have something that belongs to you" Buddha said. Torr was puzzled by this statement. Buddha reached into his pocket and pulled out the medallion he had taken from Baron Tas.

"I found this in the Hall of Omens, I believe it belongs to you" Buddha said as he handed the medallion to Torr.

Torr took the medallion and looked at Buddha with a tear in his eye.

"But how did you get this? This is my family crest. This medallion had been passed down through generation of my family. It was the oldest and only heirloom we had. I had to give this to Baron Tas, when he came to collect a debt. How did you get this?" Torr asked.

"I had a run in with Tas, in the Hall of Omens. I could see it was a family crest, and not his. I know of the unfair activities and taxed Tas enforces to get his wealth and I don't stand for that. When you told me your name, I was familiar with it through your ancestry and I knew it belonged to you." Buddha said.

"If there is ever anything I can do for you, please let me know." Torr said to Buddha.

"I'm going to take you up on that" Buddha replied as he jumped into the Jungle Cat and started the engine.

"Where are you off to now?" Torr asked.

"A place called Fire Rock Mountain. Whatever you do, make sure you never go there. It spells certain death for any cat." Buddha replied as he tore off in the Jungle Cat racing towards the direction of Fire Rock Mountain.

END OF EPISODE

(Find photos, bios and more information about your favorite characters, vehicles, landscapes and more at the Hall of Omens "Save Thundercats" Campaign Facebook page - SaveThundercats)


End file.
